One Fine Day
by dracofan22
Summary: The sequel to Two to Tango. Five years ago, she left him to pursue her dream career even though she broke her own heart as well as his by doing so. Now, she is back in England, but she isn't alone.


_**One Fine Day**_

A little boy of five sat on a plush couch with his short legs dangling over the edge. His brown hair flopped into his eyes and he fidgeted in his seat, playing absentmindedly with the buttons on his trousers. He watched intently as his mother raced around their tiny flat packing up the last of their things. They were moving today, and were already an hour behind schedule.

"Mummy?" He asked as she sped past him.

"Yes?" She didn't stop her hurried packing.

"Why don't you use magic?" He asked curiously.

"Because we mustn't be lazy, it is not good to rely on it for everything." She answered.

"Mummy?" He asked again.

"Yes sweetie?" She continued stacking boxes in front of the fireplace.

"Where are we going?"

"England." She said simply.

"But why?" He persisted.

"Because it's time to go home." She told him, knowing he might not fully understand the heaviness of her decision to return to England.

"Mummy?" He whined.

"What?" She finally stopped what she was doing and looked back at her son.

"I'm hungry." He said, patting his stomach. She walked over to the couch and kneeled in front of him.

"Pumpkin, I need you to wait a tiny bit longer, okay? Mummy is in a big hurry and she is a little bit nervous so if you could just-"

"Why are you scared mummy?" He looked up at her with big honey brown eyes. She sighed and sat down next to him on the couch. He climbed into her lap and she wrapped her arms around his small body.

"Well," She brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Mummy hasn't been home in a very long time, and she is a little bit nervous to see the people she hasn't seen in since before you were born." His mouth formed a small O in what she hopped was understanding. "So, my Nicky, I need you to keep yourself occupied while I finish packing up alright?" He nodded and gave her a silly smile. She laughed and kissed him on the forehead. He moved off her lap, allowing her to get back up, and he continued to watch her hurriedly gather belongings.

Hermione Granger had not been home to England in almost five years. After her first year in Cairo, she met a man named Conner in her Magical Development class. The two had hit it off immediately, but there was a part of Hermione that still held out hope that Draco would be waiting for her when she finished school, so she held off on making any romantic advances. That same year, Hermione went home for Christmas with her friends and family. While she was meeting Harry and Ron for drinks at some bar that Ron had picked out, she saw Draco for the first time since graduation. With another girl on his arm. It broke her heart, but she did what any girl-who-saw-her-first-love-lost-in-a-bar-with-another-girl-after-no-communication-for-a-year would do, and got totally pissed. By the end of the evening, it took both Harry and Ron to get her onto the couch at the Burrow safely, due to her intoxicated state. The following morning, Hermione was due back at school, so after a strong hangover potion and a firm "It's time to move on" lecture from Ginny, she left once again. That was the last time she had seen them.

When she returned to school, she started spending more time than ever with Connor, and they started dating that January. They slept together for the first time on Valentine's Day. Without protection. Three weeks later Hermione found out that she was expecting. It ate her up inside. How could she have been so irresponsible? How was Connor going to react? Well the answer to the last question was, he didn't. He didn't do anything, he just ran. He left Cairo, Hermione, and what would soon become baby Nicolas.

Hermione was at a loss as to what she should do. There was no way she could go back now, not with a baby on the way. She did the only thing she thought she could do, stay in school as long as possible, and then opt out when the baby was born. She had to face the consequences of her actions, and she would not give up her child. Always the determined one, she was convinced that she could do it alone. Her professors were sad to see her go, however, for she held the highest average in her class, not a surprise to anyone that knew her. The constantly crafty Hermione even used the pregnancy to her advantage. When she had a rough night and couldn't sleep, she would study.

Nine months later, Hermione was sitting in an outdoor café in the early morning on Halloween when her water broke and she was rushed to the nearest hospital. Another painful eleven hours later Nicolas D. Granger was born. He was a beautiful baby boy, perfectly healthy with ten fingers, and ten toes. He looked just like his mother, except that his hair was straight like his father's. However one of the nurses said that a child's hair often curls after the first few years. And smart too, boy was he a smart little one. Hermione felt her heart burst with pride when he said his first word: book.

Despite the fact that she had dropped out of Cairo, she had no difficulty finding a job, and with her education, it was easy for her to arrange hours that would be convenient since she had a child now.

Every summer and every winter, she got letters from Molly and her own mother asking her to come home for the holidays, but every time she turned them down. That's the way it stayed for five years. But now Nicky was going to turn six if a few months and Hermione decided that it was finally time for him to meet his grandparents, aunt, and uncles. She bought a flat in Surrey over the phone. It was in a nice muggle neighborhood but it was only a short walk to a nearby magical community. She even signed Nicky up for the pee wee Quidditch team that played during the summer. She thought it would be a great way for him to make some new friends since he would be new to the area.

She sent the last box off to the new flat, and then turned to Nicky. "Are you all ready to go?" She asked him. He nodded and hopped off the couch. Their new place was furbished, so there was no need to take the old couch. "Where's your book bag?"

"Here." Nicky turned around and showed her that he was wearing it.

"And your broom?" She asked, referring to his small toy broom that doesn't go higher than eight feet in the air.

"You packed it already."

"Oh, right. Well then, we're off." She picked him up. "Merlin I can't believe how big you're getting. Soon I won't be able to carry you." She said. "Okay Nicolas, can I trust you with the floo powder?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then go ahead and take some." He held the fine powder in his small fist, and then tossed it in to the flames. The fire roared and turned green. Hermione stepped in, with Nicky in her arms. "Mellowood Flats, Surrey, room 4B!" She said, taking her last look at her old flat. They whizzed past hundreds of fireplaces before they finally stopped at the correct one. Getting out of the fireplace and convincing Nicky to release his death grip on her (he still was a little frightened by traveling by floo) Hermione gave her new home a good looking at.

It was nice. The clean walls painted a pleasant shade of light blue, with a very soft yellow hue in the kitchen, and crisp white in the bathroom and two bedrooms. Nicky dropped his bag and ran down the hall and in to the little room at the end of it.

"My room! My room! My room!" He ran and jumped onto his twin sized bed.

"Nicolas be careful please!" Hermione called after him. She could hear him laughing so she took it as a sign he was fine. _I think I may be able to use magic just a little_. She thought. _It really does take so long to unpack… just a little wave should do it_. With a flick of her wand all of their belongings jumped out of their boxes and bags and in to their proper places. Hermione went into the kitchen and began making some dinner for Nicky and herself, but she couldn't help but wonder, _What is Draco doing right now_?

A small girl of about five stood watching her father at his desk, bent over a messy stack of papers. She played with her wavy blond hair between her fingertips and was rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Daddy?" She asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Now is not a good time Issy." He said not looking up from his work.

"Daddy?" She tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Daddy is busy Isabelle." He said, still trying to concentrate on the papers in front of him.

"Daddy?" She persisted.

"What is it Isabelle?" He asked, giving up and looking down at his daughter.

"Will you play with me?" She pouted. He sighed, pulling her up and on to his lap.

"Daddy is extremely busy right now honey. If I don't get this work done by tomorrow then I will get in trouble with my boss. You don't want me to get in trouble do you?"

"Mum would have played with me." She said stubbornly. He groaned inwardly. _Not again with the mother stuff_.

"Issy, I know you miss your mum, but she isn't here right now. She left, and she probably isn't coming back. It is just you and me now kid, and we need to make this work. So can you please just go play by yourself for tonight, and I will come in to tuck you into bed later okay?" He stated his question as more of a statement but Isabelle seemed to understand and hopped off his lap to go play in her room.

A very tired twenty four year old Draco Malfoy rested his elbows on his desk and massaged his temples. For the past week every night had been the same. _"Daddy play with me" "Daddy look at me" "Daddy I'm hungry" "Daddy where did mummy go?" "Daddy, daddy, daddy…"_

He had met Maddison Clark through his job at the Ministry, and a coworker set them up on a blind date. She was attractive for sure, with perfectly straight blond hair to her elbows and striking features. She didn't have a bad personality either, although she was not quite as intelligent as he would have expected from someone who worked at the Ministry. He wrote her off as nice, but not his type, however he found himself going on a second date with her the following week. They dated for five months, and the shags were great, until Draco had found out that she didn't take her contraceptive vial one month and she had gotten pregnant. They were happy together, and Draco kept telling himself that he was in love with her, so he acted on that decision and proposed. The wedding was anything but extravagant, and it basically involved the two of them and a court house with a witness. To him it felt more like a business deal that a wedding. Maddison didn't care about the simplicity of the ceremony, all she worried about was making sure that her parents didn't find out she was expecting until everything was legal. They got along fine during the months of pregnancy, mostly just staying out of each other's way, until little Isabelle was born.

After a standard birth with no complications, Maddison filed for divorce, and wanted to share custody. She told Draco that she couldn't stand the thought of bringing Isabelle up in a loveless home, and that it was for the best. Not surprisingly, Draco found that he wasn't upset about the proposed separation, but only for his daughter's well being. After all, she looked just like him, and had the attitude to match. She was certainly a feisty one. They agreed that Maddison would have her weekdays, and Draco would have weekends, and they would split holidays according to where ever Isabelle wanted to be.

But then, one day, after five years of their back-and-forth routine, Maddison didn't come pick up Issy like she was supposed to. It killed Draco to watch Issy sit in front of the window all day and night, waiting for her mother to come collect her when it was obvious to anyone else that she wasn't coming back. It had been two weeks since that day, and Issy and Draco were still getting used to each other. The weekends they spent together were often awkward, and Draco didn't know what she liked, what she didn't like, or what she did for fun. He would take her for ice cream, or to the park. Sometimes he would buy her games that she could play by herself, but she was a social butterfly, and she needed to be entertained all the time. He finally understood this now, but he also knew that it would take time before he really got to know his daughter like he would like to.

Getting up from his chair, he stretched out his sore muscles and walked in to his little girl's room. It was actually his old office, but he cleared it out when it looked like she would be putting up a permanent residence. He had put in a real bed today, and tomorrow he planed to paint it pink, but for now it would just have to do. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed playing with a stuffed animal. A cat named Meow. He sat down at the foot of her bed and she stopped playing and looked up at him. They stared at each other for a little while, just taking the other in. It scared him how much she resembled him. His striking blue eyes, his white-blond hair, his trademark Malfoy smirk.

"It's time for bed Issy." He said finally. She nodded and got up off her bed. Draco pulled back the covers as she crawled in, and then tucked them in all around her once she was settled. He handed her the stuffed cat, and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Issy. I love you."

"I love you too daddy." She turned over on her side and closed her eyes. He turned out the light and just as he was about to close the door he heard a small voice say, "Daddy?" He stuck his head back in the room.

"Yes?"

"Mummy isn't coming back is she?" She asked. Draco sighed.

"No honey, I don't think she is." He answered truthfully.

"Okay."

"Good night." He closed the door and went in to his own room. Undressing and climbing into his own bed, he let his mind wander off to the thoughts of Hermione that he kept locked up during the day. It was at night when he thought about her, and wondered how she was doing, or if she had moved on from him. Sometimes he wished she was there to help him, like right now when he had no idea how to raise a child. He was curious to know if she ever came back to England after she finished that Advanced Magic school, or if she did then where was she living, or with who?

Hermione sat on the edge of her little boy's bed, tucking him in and wishing him sweet dreams.

"Mummy, tell me a story." Nicky requested. Hermione gave a weak smile.

"You want to hear a story?" He nodded. "Okay." She took a deep breath.

"Once upon a time, there was a little witch, and she was very smart. Just like you." She lightly tweaked his nose and he giggled. "This little witch had two very good friends that she spent a lot of time with, and together they went on all kinds of exciting adventures. One of her good friends even saved the world, twice. Well, as in all stories, there is a villain, and in this story, it was a little wizard that the witch went to school with. He would tease her, and called her bad names, sometimes making fun of her friends too. But she never cried, because she knew that she couldn't let him get to her. As the little witch grew up, she started to get along with the mean wizard, and soon she came to find that he really wasn't evil at all. The starting to spend more time together, and some days they would spend all afternoon just dancing the time away. Well, the little witch and wizard fell deeply in love, and they were very happy together. They were very happy, until one day, the witch got a letter from a far away land, asking her to come live there. The witch had wanted to go there her whole life, but she didn't know if she could leave the wizard she loved so much. She knew she had to make a choice between the two, but either way her heart would break. In the end, she decided to leave the wizard and go to the far away land alone. The little witch never saw the little wizard again, and even though it was hard for her, she moved on with her life, and she even met someone new that she thought she loved. This new person gave her the best gift in the entire world; a little child of her own. The end." Nicky was already fast asleep by the time she was finished. His mouth opened and closed in a cute little yawn, and he rolled over onto his stomach.

She gently brushed his hair off his face and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night my angel. Sweet dreams." She stood up and quietly shut the door behind her. Hermione leaned against the closed door, hugging herself. _I am too young to be a mother_. She thought. _I wouldn't trade Nicky for the world, but this wasn't how it was supposed to be_. She crossed the hallway to her own room. Changing into her pajamas and folding back the covers, she slid in to bed. _Better get some sleep Hermione_, She told herself. _Tomorrow is the big day._ She turned out the light and let herself drift into uneasy sleep.

**Bounce** _Merlin what is that?_ **Bounce** _Could it be an earthquake?_ **Bounce** _Okay that's it…_ Hermione sat up in her bed and looked around. Nicky was bouncing up and down on her bed, obviously trying to get her up.

"Nicolas, what are you doing? Mummy was sleeping." She said groggily.

"I'm hungry." He said innocently. Hermione rubbed her eyes and pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail with a hair tie from her nightstand. "Nicky, you know where the cereal is, why couldn't you get it for yourself?" She asked, sliding her feet in to some slippers and throwing on her dressing gown.

"We don't have any milk." He said.

"What are you talking about? There was a full carton in there last night." She turned in to the hallway and headed toward their small kitchen.

"I spilt some on accident." He said, starting to look worried the closer his mother got to the kitchen.

As soon as she saw the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh for the love of Merlin. Nicolas!" Milk flooded the kitchen floor and speckled the cabinets. Cereal littered the counter and the box was knocked over and hanging over the edge, spilling onto the floor and into the puddles of milk.

"I sorry Mummy."

"You mean 'I _am_ sorry Mummy', you… oh Nicky how many times do I need to tell you to be careful when handling the milk? And you know better about the cereal. You have done it so well before, what happened?" She asked stepping around the milk puddles and grabbing the sponge from the sink and started mopping up the milk.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, staring down at his feet.

"It's alright, I'm not mad, but I just need to get this cleaned up. Why don't you do Mummy a favor and go put on the clothes I left on your chair on, okay?" She said, pushing up a milk-soaked sleeve. He ran off down the hall and shut his door.

"Ugh, enough of this." She grabbed her wand from her bathrobe pocket. "Scourgify!" The kitchen immediately sparked with cleanliness and the cereal box stood upright. Nodding in satisfaction, she opened the cabinet and pulled out a package of instant porridge for Nicky, and a granola bar for herself. Putting on a pot of water for porridge and tea, she ate her breakfast bar while waiting for the water to boil. Quickly preparing his breakfast and putting it on the table with a small child's spoon and a little cup of pumpkin juice, she called him to the table.

"Nicky, come and eat please!" He skipped down the hallway and plopped himself into the chair. She looked him over. "My, my, my, somebody is looking handsome this morning!" She said with a hand on her hip and an impressed smile on her face. He gave her a wry grin and ate a big scoop of his porridge. "I'm getting in the shower. Be good please." She pointed her finger at him. "No milk." He laughed and nodded. Ruffling his hair as she past, she rushed in to the shower. Becoming a mother had turned her into the fastest shower taker ever, since there was no one to keep an eye on Nicolas. Using a drying spell on herself and putting on the outfit she had chosen the night before, she grabbed her purse and shoes and headed in to the common room. Nicky was sitting on the couch reading a book while she slipped on her heels and applied a small amount of makeup in the hall mirror.

"Nicky do you have shoes on?" She asked, trying to keep herself calm.

"Yes." He stuck up a foot with a small sneaker attached to prove it to her.

"Okay good. Do you have everything you need? Do you need to go potty before we leave?" She asked double checking everything. He shook his head. She held her hand out to him and he took it. She grabbed her purse with her free hand and slung it over her shoulder. "Nicky, we are going to apparate so I want you to keep a strong hold on my hand, and stay close to me, understand?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, here we go." POP

Hermione felt her feet come in contact with the lawn in front of the Burrow, and she looked to her right and saw Nicky with his eyes squeezed shut and a tight grip on her hand. She bent down to his eye level. "You can look now darling, we're here." Tentatively he opened one eye, then the other. She watched his unsure expression disappear when he saw the house. His eyes widened and his little mouth hung open in awe. She laughed softly and gave a gentle tug on his hand. He started walking but kept staring at his surroundings. Hermione stood on the doorstep of the Burrow, trying to bring herself to lift the knocker.

Inside, Ginny Weasley looked up from her journal she was writing in. Looking through the front window she could have sworn she heard some one apparate into the front yard. Seeing no one, she shook her head and told herself that she was hearing things.

_Deep breaths Hermione. You need to do this, for Nicky. He should know his family. They will forgive you, they love you…Right? _Hermione lifted a shaky hand and gave three short knocks. Nicky's grip tightened on her hand and he scuttled behind her. He always was a little shy when meeting new people. After a moment, the door opened to reveal Molly with an expression of pure shock on her face.

"Hermione…"

Draco was reading The Daily Prophet at the breakfast table and sipping his tea while the house elf Theo served Isabelle her breakfast of pancakes and fruit. Carefully setting her heavy silver fork down she folded her hands and rested them on the table.

"Daddy?" She asked, trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" He continued to read his paper.

"My first practice is today. You know, 'cause it's summer now."

"Practice for what Issy? Ballet?" He asked.

"No, for Quidditch." She answered. He immediately put his paper down and nearly spit out his tea. He looked at her looking back at him. _My little girl plays Quidditch?_

"You play Quidditch? Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged.

"You didn't ask."

"You know, I played Quidditch." He said, hoping it would impress her.

"I know. Mum told me."

"Oh. Well do you need a new broom or anything?" He offered, wanting to keep the conversation going now that they finally found something they had in common.

"No. I got a new one a couple months ago. I need a ride to the park though. That's where we practice."

"Well sure. What time?" He asked, looking at his watch. She shrugged again.

"I don't know. Mum usually took me after lunch."

"Okay then, we will go after lunch."

"Okay." She agreed.

"Hermione…" Molly said, completely flabbergasted by who was standing in her doorway after five years of nothing. There was something different about her. She wasn't fat, but curvier with a more womanly appearance. Her clothes were neat, as Hermione had always taken good care of her clothes. There was a worry line in her forehead, and something that only another mother could detect. Looking her over Molly could tell; she had gone through motherhood.

"I'm sorry to drop in on you like this Molly, but we moved back to England and…" Hermione started.

"We?" She asked. Nicky peeked out from behind his mother's legs and Molly gasped. "Oh my goodness! We. Is he yours?" She asked. Hermione nodded as Nicky came all the way out from behind her. "He's so… big. When…?" Hermione looked down and Molly got the message. "Well there is plenty of time to discuss that later, please, come in come in."

"Thank you." Hermione stepped in the familiar home and pulled Nicky along beside her. "Is anyone else home?" She asked.

"Oh yes, Ginny is home, and Ron and Harry will be home from work soon. They come back for lunch everyday." Molly answered.

"Mum? Who's here?" Ginny came in to the sitting room that Molly had ushered Hermione into. Only Nicolas had sat down however. "Oh Merlin." She said when she saw Hermione standing in the middle of the room. Her journal was dropped carelessly onto the floor as she ran up to Hermione and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Merlin is that really you?" She asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Uh huh." Hermione nodded. The two girls hugged each other tightly. Ginny opened her eyes while still holding onto Hermione. A little brown haired boy stared back at her with a cute smile on his face.

Ginny's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she slowly pulled back from Hermione. Hermione could see the alarmed look on Ginny's face, so she turned around to see what she was staring at. Nicky smiled bigger and giggled.

"Hi!" He said.

Hermione looked back at Ginny apologetically, and tried to get her to sit down. "I know I should have told you Gin, but I- "

"Dash telling me Hermione! You should have come straight home! A baby! You had a _baby_! I mean, I'm assuming he's yours!"

Hermione put a hand up to her face and massaged her temples. "He is. He's mine. His name is Nicolas, but he likes to be called Nicky. He's five."

"Who's the father?" She asked, her face beginning to soften as Nicky continued to giggle at her.

"Connor Marsden. Remember, the guy I was seeing after I came home that first Christmas?" She said.

"So… are you married?" Ginny asked. Now it was Hermione who needed to sit down.

"He left after I told him I was pregnant. I haven't seen or heard from him since." She explained. Molly sat down next to Nicky and stroked his hair.

"Why didn't you just come home Hermione? I already consider you my daughter, I always have, you could have lived here with us and we would have helped you."

"Thank you Molly, but it was something I needed to do alone. I stayed in school until this little one was born on Halloween, and then we started our lives together. He is an absolute gem, so smart. Did you know, his first word was 'book'?" Hermione said. Molly and Ginny smiled.

"Well of course it was. I'm sure he takes after you Hermione, he looks just like you. He will be the smartest child in school if he has even half of your intelligence." Said Molly.

"So he's… magical then?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yes, he is. He has a knack for making things disappear, particularly his vegetables." The three women laughed.

"So," Hermione began with a more serious tone. "How do you think the boys will take to the news?" She asked, pulling Nicky into her lap.

"Ron and Harry? Well I think Harry will understand, but Ron might not be so calm. I'm sure he will want to track down Connor and rip his head off, but once he cools off he should be fine with it. It is your kid after all." Ginny paused to look at Nicky. "Besides, who couldn't love this face?" She cooed cupping her hand under his chin and smiling at him. "You are truly amazing 'Mione, raising a child all alone, and one this brilliant might I add." Molly stood up.

"Well they should be back any minute now, so I'm going to get lunch started." She said, excusing herself. The two young women turned to each other and Ginny reached out for Hermione's hand.

"I can't believe you're a mother."

"I know it's incredible isn't it?"

"Did it hurt?"

Hermione threw her head back. "Ugh, it was the worst eleven hours of my life, but it was worth it." She replied rubbing Nicky's back lovingly.

"I can't believe he just sits there and smiles while you talk. Most kids would be all over the place causing a ruckus." Ginny marveled.

"He's a great kid. At home he reads all by himself for hours. Sometimes I don't know how much of what he's reading he actually understands, but then I remember who his parents are, and it's no surprise. Connor was extremely literate also." Ginny nodded. Both girls stayed quite for awhile, before Ginny spoke up again.

"I'm so sorry he did that to you Hermione. You should not have had to go through it alone." Hermione smoothed Nicky's hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Maybe not, but look at us, we turned out okay."

"You're better than okay, you're fantastic! And by the way, you look great!"

"Thanks. This little bloke keeps me up and moving all the time." Hermione laughed.

"MUM! We're home!" Came a familiar voice from the kitchen.

"Perfect! You're just in time for lunch." Ginny and Hermione could hear Molly say. Upon hearing 'lunch', Nicky jumped off his mother's lap and ran towards the kitchen.

"Nicky no!" She got up to follow him.

Harry and Ron had just walked in and were about to sit down for the delicious lunch Molly had prepared when they heard the pitter patter of little feet coming down the hall. Nicky ran in to the kitchen but stopped when he saw people he didn't know.

"Oy, Ron who is this little one?" Harry asked, gazing curiously at Nicky.

"I dunno but doesn't he look a bit like…"

"Hermione." Harry said looking up.

"Yeah he kinda does." Ron marveled.

"No, Ron. Hermione." Ron looked up to see what he was talking about and found himself face to face with Hermione.

"Knee pads?"

"Yes."

"Shin guards?"

"Yes."

"Elbow pads?"

"YES! Now can we PLEASE go?"

"What about you team uniform?"

"I have everything dad let's just GO." Isabelle Malfoy tried to pull her father out the door.

"Broom? Do you have your broom?"

"YES! Come ON!"

"Alright, alright let's go."

"Her – Hermione!" Ron choked out.

"Hello Ron."

"Wow, Hermione, hi."

"Hi Harry." The two boys stood stunned at their old friends' sudden appearance.

"Who is…" Ron pointed his finger at Nicky, who proceeded to pull it, making Harry laugh.

"Ron, Harry, this is my son, Nicolas." She said. Ron's face went white and Harry's jaw hit the ground.

"S-s-son?" Ron stuttered, his face full of consternation. Hermione nodded.

"He prefers to be called Nicky though."

"I'm five!" Nicky announced.

"He's five." Harry repeated in a dazed weak voice.

"Yes he is, and I'm sorry but he has pee wee Quidditch practice now and he can't be late. I promise I will explain everything when we get back, but we really must go. It has been brilliant seeing you two again!" She started to walk Nicky towards the door.

"Hermione! Take a sandwich with you, and will you be staying for dinner?" Molly hurried after her with a sandwich in hand.

"That would be lovely!" She called over her shoulder and taking the sandwich. "Come on mate," She said picking him up. "This is the fastest way." She apparated them to the park (for magical folk) and then set him down on the soft green grass. "Lunch?" She offered him the sandwich, which he greedily took. She laughed inwardly at her little boy. He sure loved to eat, but he never gained a pound. He was just finishing the last bite when someone who looked like the coach blew a whistle calling over all the kids. "Have fun." She kissed him on the cheek and watched him tear off across the park towards the other kids.

"Finally!" Isabelle released her father's hand once they reached the park and took off to go play with the other children. Draco watched with an amused expression as she went up to the children and introduced herself, asking them to be her friend. He took his time looking around the park. He let his eyes fall casually on the play structures and the sandbox, and then sweep carelessly over the people in the area. Mostly mothers here to watch their children play pee wee Quidditch. They all appeared to be older than him, since, in truth he was a bit young to be a parent, but that wasn't his fault. Until he saw one woman who looked about his age, perhaps even younger. He was about to try and get a better look at her when a whistle being blown caused him to look over to the spot where the team seemed to be meeting. He watched the coach explain the rules before calling out names for role call. All of the parents had moved down towards him now, so that they could get a better view of their kids.

"Knights!"

"Here."

"Moore!"

"Here."

"Collins!"

"Here."

_Boring, boring, boring, just start flying already! They're all here_. Draco thought.

"Malfoy!" He could have sworn he heard a woman gasp.

"Present!" He laughed silently. Isabelle always wanted to be different.

"Fraser!"

"Here."

"Davis!"

"Here."

"Granger!" _WHAT? Granger? Hermione! Where?_

"Here."

Draco looked at the little boy that just said 'here'. _She has a son… Those are her eyes, her mouth, her cute little nose, and he has thick brown hair too, but it's straight, so that must be from the father. Who **is** the father? How long has it been since she gave up on me_? His mind was racing. He searched the crowd for her face, realizing it had been her that he had glimpsed earlier. He stopped when he heard the whistle being blown frantically. There was some kind of commotion coming from the group of children. Thinking Isabelle might have something to do with it, he followed the noise.

"You're short!" A little girl screamed.

"No I'm not! You're just too tall!" A little boy argued back.

"Well I think that you are a stupid head!"

"NO! You are a spoiled meany!"

"I don't like you!"

"Hey! Get off me! Get off me!" Slap

"Gasp He slapped me!" Draco had gotten through the crowd of concerned parents just in time to see Isabelle lunge at the boy he recognized as Hermione's child. Then he saw him slap her when she wouldn't get off. Draco picked Isabelle up by the waist and pulled her off the boy, her arms and legs still going.

"Put me down dad I can take him." She said angrily trying to get out of his grip.

"Excuse me, excuse me, EXCUSE ME! Get out of my way!" Hermione pushed through the crowd. She was about to reach for Nicky when Isabelle got loose from Draco's hold and leaped for Nicky again. Nicky clawed for his mother and she swiftly picked him up, out of the little girl's reach. "Malfoy! Control your child PLEASE!" She yelled out, knowing that he must be somewhere nearby even though she hadn't seen him yet. _Go figure that those have to be the first words that I say to him after seven years_. She thought.

"Issy calm down. You stop this right now." He said. She stopped resisting and stood there huffing and puffing, her little face pink from the obvious struggle. Draco stepped into Hermione's view and her heart skipped a beat. He was taller than she last remembered him, but he still had those piercing blue eyes and gorgeous blond hair. He was in terrific shape, as he had always been, but it looked like he had gained a tiny bit more muscle since school too.

"Hermione…" He said softly. It felt so natural to say her name. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, more so than he could have ever imagined. She filled out a little, he guessed from the childbirth, but was still naturally thin. Her thick chestnut hair had fallen free from its bun when she struggled to get to her child and it now hung attractively in soft curls a little past her shoulders. The honey eyes he had recognized in her little boy earlier were shining, and he could see the fire burning behind them. Probably in rage at his own daughter for trying to harm her son. "Hermione." He said again, not breaking eye contact with her.

_Come on Hermione, say something you big oaf! What's wrong with you? It's not like he's going to fall in love with you again. He's married and has a daughter. Just excuse yourself and apologize to the coaches and be off. It's not hard, come on, one foot in front of the other…_ Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head in attempts to clear it, but she didn't have much success. She turned to the coach beside her.

"I am terribly sorry, he's usually is never like this, I don't know what came over him. I think we will just skip the rest of practice today. Good day." With Nicky in her arms, she turned to go. They walked up the pathway towards the picnic tables, and Hermione set Nicky down on the top of one.

"Would you like to tell me what happened back there please?" She looked him in the eyes.

"She started it." He mumbled.

"Why? What did she do?" She asked.

"She asked me if I wanted to be her friend, but I said I didn't and she got mad." Nicky explained. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the irony before putting a straight face back on and asking why.

"She looked scary." He answered bashfully. Hermione suppressed a giggle, and dusted the dirt and grass off of his clothes.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat behind Hermione, and when she turned she saw Draco standing there holding a crying Isabelle. "Isabelle has something she would like to say to… I'm sorry I didn't catch your son's name…"

"Nicky." Hermione answered, her breath catching once again.

"Right, well Nicky, Isabelle has something she wants to say." Draco said to Nicky.

"I'm-m s-sorry I hit-t you." She apologized tearfully. After a minute of no reply from Nicky, Hermione nudged him in the side.

"Nicolas, what do we say when someone has apologized to us?" She pushed.

"I forgive you." He mumbled. Hermione smiled in a motherly way.

"That's better." She said. "Well we should probably be on our way…" She said, starting to help Nicky off the table.

"No! Wait, umm… coffee?" Draco said quickly.

"What?" She asked, taken aback by his request.

"Or ice cream? I bet Nicky loves ice cream. What kid doesn't? Just to make up for the little scuttle my girl started, and so we can talk." He suggested, determined not to let her slip away from him again.

"I don't know, I don't want him to spoil his appetite…"

"Pleeease mummy? I will eat all of my dinner I promise!" He clasped his hands together and begged.

"He looks like a man of his word to me." Draco said with a smirk. Hermione sighed.

"Fine, but only a small one." She agreed.

"Okay." Draco smiled, and as hard as she tried not to, she smiled back. "The ice cream shop is quite close, we could walk if that's alright with you two." He said. Hermione nodded.

"Daddy can I ride my broom please?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, but don't get too far ahead of us."

"Can I too mummy? Please?" Nicky pleaded.

"Just be careful sweetie." The two children flew ten feet in front of their parents, just hovering above the ground.

"So…" Draco started. "A boy?" Hermione nodded, her pulse racing from being so close to him.

"Yep. Nicolas and I just moved back from Egypt yesterday."

"You and Nicolas? What about…?" Draco began, but Hermione beat him to it.

"I was never married. Connor took off after he found out about Nicky. I haven't heard from him since." She explained. _Why am I telling him all this? It's not like he cares about my sob story_. She wondered.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely, his blood beginning to boil towards anyone who would dare to hurt Hermione. _How big of a bastard do you need to be to leave a girl like Hermione?_ He thought. She just shrugged.

"I got along fine on my own, and Nicky and I have a great relationship."

"Of course you did, you've always been strong enough to handle anything life threw at you. And it looks like you did a wonderful job with Nicky." Hermione could feel her cheeks warm up at his words.

"So, where's Isabelle's mum?" Hermione asked letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Maddison and I got a divorce shortly after she was born, and then a couple weeks ago she was supposed to pick up Isabelle from her visit with me and she never came. My guess is that she ran off with somebody and decided that she would be fine with me."

"That's too bad. I'm sorry." _He was MARRIED! _She screamed inside her head.

He shook his head. "No, we're working it out. Isabelle and I just need some time to get to know each other I think. She's a lot like me I've noticed."

"She looks just like you. And I don't know if you realized, but the whole scene at the park was a little bit deja vous. Just like you and Harry…" Draco laughed.

"Yeah, she's bloody aggressive when she wants to be." He said shoving his hands into his pockets. They arrived at the ice cream parlor and Draco ordered the frozen treats while Hermione took the kids to the table. He came back holding two small cones and balancing a bowl on his arm. He handed the cones to Nicky and Issy and then scooted the bowl towards Hermione. She waved her hands in front of her.

"Oh no thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Come on 'Mi, I know you still love ice cream." He said looking into her eyes. She gazed back at him, staring deeply into his eyes. For the moment, they saw only each other, until… plop Hermione flinched as freezing cold ice cream hit the back of her neck and melted under her collar. She looked up at Nicky who was standing guiltily with a now empty cone in his hands.

"I'm sorry mummy." He said trying to hide his smile, and even Draco looked like he was having difficulty not laughing. Isabelle handed her a napkin.

"You have some in your hair." She said. Hermione put on a strained smile.

"Thanks. Draco, why don't you keep an eye on these munchkins while I… clean up?" She stood up and walked to the ladies room. "Scourgify" she pointed her wand at herself. She felt instantly relieved when she could no longer feel the sticky, cold, ice cream dripping down her back. Sighing at her reflection, she did her best to fix her hair and straighten up her now wrinkled clothes. _Draco Malfoy's daughter just gave my son a duffing up, and then he invited us to ice cream, were he proceed to gaze into my eyes and call me 'Mi', which he hasn't called me since our seventh year. Yet, coincidently, we are both single. Well at least this isn't **weird** or anything..._ She thought sarcastically. She left the loo and went back to the table.

"Well Nicolas, I think its time we thank Mr. Malfoy and Issy and be on our way." She announced.

"Mummy did you know that Mr. Malfoy has my middle name?" Nicky asked, proud of himself for making the discovery all on his own. Hermione's face went slightly pale at her son's words. _No one was supposed to know about that… shit!_

"Thanks for everything Dra- Mr. Malfoy. It was nice to see you again. Come on Nicky." She held out her hand and he took it.

"Wait! Which way are you headed? We could walk you home?" He offered.

"No no, we are just going to apparate back. We are having dinner at the Weasley's tonight anyways."

"Then we will apparate with you to see you off." He suggested. Exasperated, Hermione bet down to Nicky.

"Nicky, why don't you go talk to Issy for a minute while mummy has a word with Mr. Malfoy?" He nodded and walked over toward Issy who was preoccupied with pulling the napkins out of the napkin holder. Hermione stepped closer to Draco and she could feel her heart start to pound harder.

"What are you trying to pull Draco?" She hissed. He smirked at her and got even closer.

"You named your child after me Hermione. Even though we weren't together."

"Don't be so full of yourself, I could just happen to like the name." She said stubbornly. He laughed.

"Oh please 'Mi, you told me repeatedly while we were together that you didn't like my name, that it was too dark for your liking, and here you go naming your child Nicolas Draco. Clever, very clever."

"Do** not** call me 'Mi. And for all you know I could have been naming him after the father." She said defensively.

"Would you just give it up already? You already told me his name was Connor. I know you didn't forget what I told you that last night we were together, and don't think for a moment that I forgot what you said either."

"I've moved on Draco. I thought you had too."

"You say that, but yet you keep coming closer." He pointed out. They were now close enough to be kissing.

She turned to Nicky. "Come on Nicolas, we are leaving now. It was a pleasure to meet you Isabelle." She added at the last minute. Picking him up, she disappeared with an angry **CRACK**.

Her feet slammed in to the ground in the Weasley's front yard, and she took a deep, calming breath before walking in to the house where she knew many questions awaited her. The moment she stepped in to the common room Ron's red face appeared before her own, obviously very angry.

"A child! Bloody fucking hell Hermione!"

"**HEY!** " Hermione yelled. "That is ENOUGH Ronald! I will NOT have you using that kind of language in front of my son." She said in a deathly stern voice.

"Heehee, you said a bad word. Now you're in trouble." Nicky laughed.

"Ginny would you please?" Ginny nodded and took Nicky from Hermione, and then leading him by the hand she took him outside to show him the back yard.

"NOW! If you have something to say than you say it to me, not in front of Nicolas. I refuse to let his mind turn to rubbish so soon." She continued once Ginny and Nicky were out of ear shot. Ron was still fuming.

"A kid! You had a kid! What in Merlin's name were you thinking Hermione! Keeping this from us for what… FIVE _fucking_ YEARS! I thought you were supposed to be the sensible one! The smart one! And I thought we were your friends damn it!" He yelled.

"Oh don't you **DARE** yell at me Ronald, you do NOT know the whole story-" He threw his arms up in the air.

"Then please, enlighten us oh great motherly one!" He shouted, throwing himself in to an easy chair. Hermione looked over at Harry, who gave her an apologetic look.

"Fine! But if you want to hear the whole story then you better be ready to listen, and if you start to speak to me in that way again I will take Nicky and we will go straight home." She reasoned.

"Fine." He agreed.

"I met his father in one of my classes at Cairo. We dated for awhile, but as soon as he found out I was pregnant he took off. Nicky was born on Halloween that same year, and I was forced to drop out of school because I couldn't leave him home alone or take him to class with me. We got along fine. I found a job that allowed me to work from home and owl my work to the office. It didn't pay much, but it got us what we needed and a good amount of what we wanted. Nicky and I moved back to England yesterday. The two of us have a flat in Surrey now. I didn't tell you because I _was_ being the sensible one. It was my irresponsibility that got me into the situation, and now it is my job to deal with the outcome. I love Nicky with all my heart, and we are very close. I'm sorry if you are hurt that I didn't tell you, because honestly, I did want to, but it was something that was meant for me to do, not anyone else. At school we had all of our adventures together, but now that we are adults, there are just some adventures that we were meant to go on alone. I have missed you all, I really have." When she finished Harry was looking at her full of sympathy, and Ron was starting at his feet with a sorry face.

"Hermione I-"

"I know Ron. I know you didn't mean it." She said cutting him off, knowing what he was trying to say.

"Wow. You're a mum Hermione." Harry said.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell." She said sarcastically. She smiled bashfully. "Yes, I am. It's… odd isn't it?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, it is, but I always knew you would make a terrific mother Mione. Nicolas is very lucky to have you." He said truthfully.

"Hey Herms," Ron started. Hermione twitched at the nickname. "Do you think it would be okay if Harry and I played a little Quidditch with that boy of yours after supper? Maybe teach him how to ride a real broom, not like that toy thing you've got him on?"

"Ron, he's only five. I don't need him falling hundreds of feet in to the ground before he's even old enough for Hogwarts."

"Five? Do you know what kind of things Fred and George were doing to me when I was five?" He launched into one of his many Fred-and-George-almost-killed-me stories. "… but in the end I turned out just fine. Look at me now!" He finished. Hermione giggled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. Maybe when he's a little bit older…"

"Oh come on Hermione!" Harry urged. "Growing up muggle is boring and complete rubbish. You know that and so do I."

"Well actually I quite liked…"

"No no no. You didn't let us see him for the first five years and now Nicky needs to spend a little time with his uncles. Don't worry, we are both expert fliers. Aren't we Ron?"

"Yup, sure are Harry." Ron agreed.

"But…"

"No buts, after dinner we are taking him flying." And that was that. _Well, I know they would never put Nicky in danger… on purpose, and at least this will give me time to talk to Ginny about what happened with Malfoy earlier._ She thought.

Draco could not stop grinning. It had been hours since Hermione left, but the smile on his face just refused to leave, and he wasn't fighting it. She was back, she was beautiful, she was single, and she still had feelings for him. He could tell. He was sitting at the dinner table with Isabelle eating silently when a thought occurred to him.

"So do you have practice again tomorrow Issy?" He asked. _These pee wee practices might not be too bad after all._ He thought. Issy nodded her head and his smile broadened.

"Why are you so happy daddy?" Issy asked curiously.

"Well you know the lady we had ice cream with today?"

"Uh huh."

"Well I have known her for a very long time, and that was the first time I had seen her since before you were born." He explained.

"Do you love her?" She asked. Draco's smile faltered slightly at the forwardness of her question.

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, you just looked at her the same way mummy looked at the man who cleaned our pool every week." She said simply. Draco's face contorted with puzzlement as to how she could have picked up on something like that, but she _was _a Malfoy. The rest of dinner was quiet save for the forks and knives scraping along the plates.

"Can I help you with anything Molly?" Hermione offered, stepping in to the kitchen.

"Oh no dear, it's already done." She stopped what she was doing and turned to face Hermione. "Hermione dear, it is so good to have you back. You don't know how much you were missed. And that little boy of yours? Absolutely wonderful. He's a dream, really. I wish mine were that easy, but even Ginerva would put up quite a fight as a young one." She said motherly.

"Well it's good to be home. I wanted to tell you all the second I found out but…"

"It's okay. We understand." She soothed. "Now," She clapped her hands together. "Let's get this grub on the table, shall we?" She handed Hermione a bowl of potatoes. Just as they were all about to sit down to dinner, they heard the sound of someone stumbling out of the fireplace.

"Where is he? Where is my grandson?" A woman said. Moving towards the noises Hermione turned the corner in to the sitting room and found herself nearly crashing in to her mother.

"Mum!" She said, surprised to say the least. Three seconds later her father appeared behind her mother. "Dad! What are you guys doing here!"

"Oh yeah," Ginny said from the table. "They stopped by while you were out and sort of found out about Nicky. Sorry I forgot to tell you." Hermione turned back to face her parents. Her mother was darting from side to side trying to see past Hermione to get a glimpse of her grandchild. Hermione placed her hands on her mum's shoulders.

"Mum, you need to stop that." She said calmly.

"But where is he? Hermione Jane Granger, I cannot believe that you would keep…" Her voice stopped and her face softened. "Oh my…" Her hand covered her mouth and her eyes began to fill up with tears. "Is that…" She pointed to the small figure behind Hermione.

"Mummy? What's happening?" Nicky asked curiously. Hermione bent down to his eye level and placed a hand gently on his back.

"Nicolas, there are some people I would like you to meet." He nodded. She stood up and moved aside so her parents could get a good look at him. "Mum, dad, I would like you to meet your grandson, Nicolas. Nicky, these are your grandparents." He gave them a silly smile.

"Hi." He giggled.

"Graham would you look… I'm a grandma." She said with a teary smile.

"Why don't you go give them a hug eh?" Hermione whispered into Nicky's ear.

"Hi nana." He said hugging her legs. This was just too much for Mrs. Granger, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"He called me nana. All by himself." She marveled.

"Mum, he's five. He can talk perfectly well." Hermione pointed out. Obviously not listening to Hermione, her parents went on doting on Nicky. Her father picked him up and held him in his arms.

"Hey there Sport." He said lovingly.

"Mummy," Nicky said, turning around to look at his mother. "Can I eat now?" They laughed and Mr. Granger set him back down.

"Of course sweetie, go sit down. Mummy will be there in just a moment." He took off and hopped back in to his chair.

"He loves to eat." Hermione explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I couldn't, I just…" Her father touched her arm.

"Pumpkin, we are just glad to have you back. We didn't mean to disturb dinner, but we just had to see him. We're going to go now, but we'll have a chat about everything some other time." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you daddy. Bye mum." She hugged her now very excited mother. As she ushered them to the fireplace, Hermione mother kept asking questions.

"Does he need clothes? What size does he wear? I'll get him some new ones. How about toys or…" woosh They disappeared into the green flames. Sighing heavily, she made her way back to the table where everyone was eating already.

"I'm sorry we didn't wait for you dear," Molly said. "But you know all too well how these boys get when they are hungry." She looked over to Ron who was stuffing his face with chicken and potatoes.

"Whagft?" He asked with his mouth full. Hermione shook her head at him.

"Oh yes, I know." She said wisely sitting down in a seat next to Ginny. "I need to talk to you later." She whispered to Ginny.

"Sure." She whispered back. The rest of dinner passed rather uneventfully, with the exception of Ron nearly chocking on a chicken bone because he was eating too darn fast. After the table had been cleared, Harry and Ron took Nicky out in to the Weasley's large back yard to do a little flying. On his way out the door, Hermione caught a hold of Harry's shirt sleeve.

"Harry, please don't let Ron do anything crazy, oh! And keep a sharp eye on Nicky at all times, he tends to like to…um, put things in places they don't belong. Like his nose." Harry laughed. "And not too high, he might be afraid of heights. And someone has to be on the broom with him at all times…"

"Don't worry Mione, I'll take good care of the little nutter."

"Okay, but don't forget to take care of Nicky too." She said. They smiled to each other, and Harry walked out the door chuckling to himself and muttering something that sounded like "little nutter". Hermione found Ginny reading a magazine in her bedroom. Walking in and taking a seat next to her on the bed, she folded her legs underneath her and looked at Ginny with a serious face.

"Guess who I ran into today." She said. It took Ginny a minute to register what she was talking about, but soon a look of understanding crept on to her face.

"No…"

"Yes. He has a child!"

"No!"

"Yes! And she tried to duff up Nicky at the park! They are on the pee wee Quidditch team together."

"NO!"

"YES! And it gets better. Afterwards, he comes up to us as we're leaving and wants to take us out to ice cream to "apologize"!"

"**NO!** Did you go?"

"Well… yes…"

"Hermione!"

"No no, it was more because Nicky wanted to go really, you know how kids are when sweets are involved."

"And what about this kid of his?" She asked, leaning forward out of interest.

"She looks just like him! It's remarkable. Her hair is a bit darker, but she has those eyes and that Malfoy attitude."

"Did you happen to catch her name?"

"Yes, Isabelle. Isabelle Malfoy."

"Wow."

"I know. But there's more…"

"More!"

"More. He came on to me right before we came back here for dinner."

"Came on to you? How did that… what did he say?"

"He kept calling me 'Mi' the entire time, and then we got into a little row because of… a thing."

"Well it's not like you did anything drastic like name your kid after him or anything. I mean, Nicolas is far from-"

"Nicolas Draco Granger." Hermione said blandly.

"No…"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"No!"

"Yeah…" She confirmed weakly.

"I can't believe… NO!"

"I know." She said softly.

"Hermione! What were you thinking when you were naming him! For the love of butterbeer! This is just… AH!"

"I was thinking of how nice it would be if it was his child. Not Connor's." Hermione said holding back tears. Ginny calmed down and moved to give Hermione a hug.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean to make you cry Mione, it's just, this is a big shocker is all." They pulled away and Hermione sniffled.

"So what are the chances that Isabelle's full name is Isabelle Hermione Malfoy?" Ginny joked.

"Ginny!"

"Sorry…"

"I know Gin, but I felt… I thought my heart was breaking when I saw him today. It hurt so bad…" Hermione said through her tears. "And he found out too, about Nicky's name. I guess Nicky recognized it as his own and told Draco."

"He's single right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course he's single Ginny, he's five bloody years old…" Ginny shook her head vigorously.

"No, I meant Draco. He's single right?"

"Yeah but…"

"And you still love him right?"

"Well I don't know about that part…"

"Yes you do, I can tell. You wouldn't be crying to me like this if he meant nothing to you. And its okay Mione, he was a big part of your life. It's okay to miss him. What I'm saying is, would it really be that bad if you started seeing him again?" When Ginny finished speaking Hermione stayed silent. "Exactly."

"But I didn't say anything!"

"Exactly!"

"What about Nicky? Do you honestly think that he would be okay with this? He is so young…"

"Every child needs a father Hermione. He has a bloody fantastic mum already, but now he just needs a father." Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Go get the love of your life back." She said with a confident smile. Hermione gave a weak one back, when the door burst open and a filthy Nicky, Harry, and Ron marched in.

"Mummy guess what I did!" She quickly wiped her face dry with the back of her hand, and out of the corner of her eye she could see Ron mouth 'Is she alright?' to Ginny, who nodded. Hermione smiled brightly at Nicky.

"What did you do pumpkin?"

"I flowed!" The four young adults laughed.

"You mean you flew. Wow that's wonderful Nicky." She said warmly.

"He is a natural born flier that kid is." Harry said.

"Yeah. He's going to make a bloody brilliant chaser once he gets into Hogwarts." Ron said proudly.

"RON!" Ginny chastised. She lowered her voice to a hiss. "Don't swear in front of Nicky!"

"Oh, sorry Herms." He said with the tips of his ears flushing.

"Tell you what Ron, I will only forgive you if you quit calling me 'Herms'." She reasoned.

Ron thrust a finger into the air and shouted, "Never!" As if he was a superhero.

"Well I think I need some chocolate frogs, anyone else care to join me?" Harry offered.

"Yeah!" Nicky and Ron yelled at the same time.

"Not too many Nicolas, you will give yourself a belly ache!" Hermione called after the boys. She snapped her head back to look at Ginny when she felt a tug on her hand.

"I know what you need." Ginny said confidently.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Hermione, you went immediately from teenager to mother. You never had any time to live it up as an adult with no rules, no bed times, to story telling or diaper changing. You need a night out. The boys and mum love Nicky, they would be happy to watch him while we went out, I'm sure of it."

"Oh Gin I don't know. I'm not really a party girl, I'm sure I wouldn't be much fun."

"Bullocks Mione. Do you remember your seventh year at _all? _Dancing all day, shagging Hogwarts' bad boy by night… that just screams clubbing to me!"

"Eh…"

"And you know what! I bet you would look like one hot, sexy momma in my new red dress."

"Ginny, I've had a child, my hips have widened and my stomach just isn't the same as it was then. I could never fit in to it." Ginny grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and forced her to look at her.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you are twenty four, not forty two. You are beautiful, and sexy, and I would bet my entire life savings that you can still move better than anyone I know. You will put that dress on tomorrow night, you will go to the club with me, you will forget your responsibilities as a mother for one night, and you will have fun." Hermione's face twisted and scrunched up, trying to find a reason why she couldn't go.

"It is summer Mione. Live it up! You are too young to let this go to waste." Ginny persisted. Hermione sighed.

"If I have to…" Ginny squealed with happiness.

"Oh Hermione you're not going to regret it! There is this awesome Latin club in London that you will just _love_." Hermione's eyes widened at the word 'Latin'.

"Oh no! You didn't say anything about Latin or salsa or anything like that!"

"Too late! You already agreed." Ginny gloated. Hermione grimaced at the idea of having strange men rub up against her, but she knew there was no way she was going to get herself out of this one.

"Well Nicky and I should be off now, but we will see you tomorrow. I'll come round 7:30 tomorrow night then? That is when Nicky goes to bed, so we can leave him with your mum and go out for a drink first." Hermione said.

"Sounds brilliant."

Hermione went downstairs and found that Nicky had fallen asleep in Molly's lap while Ron and Harry were playing Wizards Chess. Molly was rubbing his back soothingly while he slept soundly.

"Poor little guy, he's had quite a day." Molly said. _If only you knew_. Hermione thought.

"Well it's about time that we get going, I need to get this one to bed." Hermione whispered. Molly nodded and carefully handed him to Hermione. She flooed them home to their little flat, and just as she had finished tucking him in, he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Mummy?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"Yes?"

"Is Mr. Malfoy your friend?" He asked.

Hermione thought for a minute, unsure as to how she should answer. "Well, I suppose he is, why do you ask?"

"I like him. He's nice. And he said that he likes you a lot." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Did he now? What else did he say?" She asked suddenly very interested.

"Mummy I'm tired. Can we talk about this later?" He asked, his eyelids drooping. She patted his stomach.

"Of course we can Nicky. Sweet dreams pumpkin." She turned out the light and then went in to her own bedroom to change into her pajamas. Slipping on her dressing gown and some slippers, she padded into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Sitting at the table alone that night, she realized that what she practiced everyday and what she had studied for eight years was not magic, but that after five years and two children later, she and Draco had somehow found each other again. That was the real magic in life. She set her cup in the sink and got herself to bed. As she was fluffing a pillow under her head before she fell into sleep, she closed her eyes and tried to remember his touch… his kiss.

The next afternoon, Draco poked his head in to Issy's bedroom. "Issy, after practice today I'm taking you to Grandma Malfoy's house to spend the night. She is going to watch you while I am out tonight."

"Where are you going?" The little girl asked while stuffing some clothes into her tiny overnight bag.

"I'm just going out, and I won't be home until very late and I can't leave you here by yourself."

"Can I come too?"

"No Isabelle, not this time. Are you almost ready to go? It's already noon." He said.

"Yeah." She replied. Draco held her small hand in his large one as they walked to the park. When they arrived, he sat her down on the soft green grass before letting her run off.

"No fighting, understand? I don't want to have to pull you off of someone again. Keep your hands to yourself." He said sternly.

"But dad…"

"No buts young lady. Have fun, but not at someone else's expense. Do you hear me?"

"Yes sir." She said in a bored tone.

"Alright, go on now." She dropped her bag and tore off across the park towards where all the other children were congregating. After she had gone to play, Draco started searching for Hermione. He sat down on a bench and let his eyes casually scan the park. He looked it over twice, but couldn't find her. He waited, and five minutes later her heard the pop of someone apparating. He turned his head towards the direction the sound came from, and he saw Hermione putting Nicky down and kissing him on the forehead before letting him go off. She opened up a large tote bag she had brought with her and pulled out a blanket. Unfolding it and spreading it out on the grass, she then gracefully sat down and stretched her legs out in front of her, leaning back on her hands. He watched her for a while, just observing her movements. She got bored watching the little kids, so she pulled out a thick book from her bag. Finding her page, she began reading. That was his signal. He got up from his bench and walked over to where she sat on her blanket.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked her, pointing to the unoccupied spot of blanket next to her. She raised an eyebrow but did not look up from her book. Seeing no signs of objection, he sat down next to her. "Wonderful weather we're having." He said informally.

"Mm hmm." Was all he got out of Hermione.

"So what position does Nicky play?" He asked politely.

"Chaser." She said simply, still not taking her eyes off of the book. She turned the page.

"Oh. Isabelle plays seeker. Just like I did."

"I know." She replied.

"Go out with me tonight." He said, looking intently at her face.

"What?" She dropped the book into her lap and looked at him.

"Go out with me tonight." He repeated. Hermione stared at him blankly. Blinking a couple times she was finally able to unfreeze her brain.

"Oh. I'm sorry I can't. I have other plans." She picked up her book again. He scooted a bit closer.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. I really do have a previous engagement." She said seriously.

"Tomorrow night then." He suggested.

"I can't Draco." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Fine. Next weekend…"

"Draco…"

"Brilliant, next weekend it is." He kissed her on the cheek quickly and got up and left before she could object. Sighing, she tried to settle back into her book, but the warm tingle on her cheek where his lips had been distracted her. She looked up and saw him sitting on a nearby bench. Isabelle waved to him as she zipped by on her broom, and he smiled and waved back. She brought her hand up to her cheek and lightly caressed it with a feathery touch, hoping that she could someway make the feeling last. _If you get back together with him the feeling could last forever._ The little voice in the back of her head told her. She closed her eyes for what seemed to be only a moment, but before she knew it she was being dragged out of her daydream by a very persistent poking on her arm. Coming out of her daze she lifted a hand to shield the sunlight from her face, and looked at Nicky who stood looking down at her.

"All set?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He answered. He helped her pack everything back in to the bag and they apparatede back to their flat.

"Go wash up for dinner please." She told him. She went in to the kitchen and started dinner. Pointing her wand to a small bag of potatoes, they began to peel themselves. She brought a pot of water to boil and dumped the potatoes in. Next, she pulled out two chicken breasts and sliced one of them into strips, since Nicky liked chicken fingers better than a whole breast. Flouring them, she then stuck them in the over and turned her attention to a head of broccoli. Cutting it up and magically steaming it, she put the cooked broccoli into a nice bowl. Opening the refrigerator, she grabbed a bottle of wine. Pouring herself a small glass (she was not a big drinker) and leaning against the counter, she waited for the chicken and potatoes to be done. She slowly sipped on the wine, and tried to imagine what the evening had in store for her. The timer went off and she was alert again, draining the potatoes and mashing them, she put them in a bowl as well. Next was the chicken. They came out of the over and onto the plates that Hermione had set out for Nicky and herself. Just as she was about to call him to the table, Nicky came ambling in to the dinning room.

"Perfect timing." Hermione said, pulling his chair out for him. She took her seat across the little table from him. "Napkin please." She reminded him. He put his napkin neatly on his lap. "Thank you." She said, watching him. After they had finished, she decided to be lazy and let her magic do the dishes tonight. As Nicky was about to leave for his bedroom, she stopped him.

"Nicky sweetie you're filthy, let's get you in the bath before I take you over to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house." Nicky shed his clothes and ran naked down the hallway to the bathroom where Hermione had drawn him a warm bath.

"Do you need me to help you?" She asked,

"No mummy, I can do it all by myself."

"Alright then, I will be in my room, just call for me when you're ready to get out. And don't forget to use soap." Hermione instructed. She left him and walked in to her room. Throwing open the wardrobe doors, she stared in to her closet. _What to wear…_ She pondered. Ginny had offered to lend her her red dress, but Hermione had yet to see said dress, and if she new Ginny, it was going to be short, tight, and sexy. When Ginny got dressed up, she would go all out. However, because Ginny was a little bit shorter that Hermione, that meant that a short dress on Ginny would be a micro mini on Hermione. She stood there mulling over the blandness of her wardrobe. Eventually she just pulled out a pair of slim fitting dark jeans and a simple black halter top. Next she had to decide on shoes. Her tango shoes stared at her from their place on the shoe rack, as if saying, "Pick me". She grabbed the strappy black heels next to them and slammed the wardrobe doors closed. She set her outfit on the bed and began to change. She had just slipped on her last shoe when she heard Nicky calling.

"Muuuuuummm! I'mmm DONE!" He yelled from the bath. She picked up a large fluffy towel from the linen closet on her way, and then poked her head around the corner of the door.

"All set?"

"Yep." She came in all the way and wrapped him in the towel as he carefully stood up in the tub. Lifting him up and out, she helped him dry off before sending him in to his room to change. Examining herself afterwards, she found it to be a miracle that she only got a few spots of bath water on her clothes, since usually she gets soaked trying to pull the little guy out of the tub. Going back into her room to grab her purse, she contemplated doing something with her hair, which she had just left down. Deciding against it, she shook her head and hurried in to the common room. Nicky was standing next to the fireplace in his pajamas waiting for her. Reaching into the small pot of floo powder, Nicky grabbed a handful and threw it in to the fire. He got in and waited for his mum. She followed him in, and clearly said, "The Burrow". Knowing his way around the house already, Nicky ran off toward the kitchens to look for more food. As Hermione slowly followed after him, she passed Arthur.

"Don't let him fool you," She told him. "He has already had a big dinner no matter what he says." He chuckled.

"It sounds like we have another Ron in the family." He said lightheartedly. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, it certainly does."

"Hermione? That you?" Ginny called down from the top of the staircase.

"Yes, it's me Gin." She yelled up.

"Well get on up here, we need to get ready."

"I'm already ready!"

"Oh no you're not!" Ginny protested. As Hermione began to ascend the stairs, Arthur touched her arm.

"Have fun tonight. You deserve it." He said with a kind smile. Hermione gave a modest one back, and went up stairs to Ginny's room. Entering without knocking, she shut the door behind her.

"I'm all ready." Hermione said. Ginny turned around to face her and she laughed.

"You're not wearing that." Ginny said with a disapproving laugh.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Hermione asked, slightly offended that Ginny scoffed at her.

"Oh nothing is wrong with that outfit," She started. "If you were going shopping, or out to lunch with a friend."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you look… cute. And simple. Tonight, we want hot and sexy." She pulled out a blood red dress from behind her back. It was small, with very thin spaghetti straps, and small, and red, and… _small_ . Hermione gave a tiny gasp.

"Ginerva Weasley I am not wearing that. I want to look good, not like I'm advertising a free shag."

"You're wearing it, and I don't care if I have to use magic to do it, but I **will** get you in to this dress." Ginny insisted.

"No." Hermione said firmly. "I'm putting my foot down."

"Bye Issy, be good." Draco said good bye to Isabelle as he dropped her off at her grandmother's house. She waved to Draco from the doorway until she was ushered in to the house by Narcissa for some tea and biscuits. Apparating back to his own home, he quickly changed in to a black silk button up shirt and easy fitting trousers. Then, it was off to the club.

"Hermione you look so great!" Ginny gushed. Hermione shot her an evil glare.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." She said with an air of disgust. She looked down at herself, unsure as to how she managed to cram her body in to it in the first place. It was tight. Merlin was it tight. And short, boy was it short. The dress stopped mid-thigh, but fortunately for Hermione, what skin it revealed below, it covered on top. The neckline didn't show too much cleavage. "I refuse to leave the Burrow looking like this. I look like a tart."

"Now about this hair…" Ginny mused. "I'm thinking a wild half up look, with a couple loose strands down in front. What do you think?" She said, ignoring Hermione's protests to the dress. Hermione sighed, giving up and letting Ginny use her as her life size doll. Half an hour, two coats of "Ravish Me Red" nail polish, a thick application of deep red lipstick, a sprits of "Passion" perfume, and breath mint later, Ginny deemed Hermione 'ready'. They snuck out the back door at Hermione's insistence, because she didn't want Nicolas to see her dress the way she was.

"I still don't understand what was wrong with my outfit." She grumbled. Once they had gotten a safe distance from the house, they grabbed hold of the portkey that Ginny had arranged to take them there. They could not apparate because Hermione didn't know where it was, and the clubs don't have fireplaces. They felt themselves being tugged along, and when they stopped, Hermione nearly toppled over from the impact and the somewhat unstable heals. The music could be heard from the street in front of the club, which appeared to be packed. The line of people waiting to get in stretched out down the sidewalk and around the corner, and Hermione felt her sprits drop when she thought that they could have gotten all done up for nothing.

"Gin, it's going to morning before we get in there." Hermione said, surprised at herself for being disappointed when she thought she didn't want to go out at all.

"Oh not its not," Ginny said. "OY! Carlos!" She spread her arms wide and embraced the bouncer at the door.

"Miss Ginny, looking fabulous tonight, as always!" He said. Apparently the young Weasley came here often.

"How many will you be tonight?" He asked with a foreign accent.

"Just my friend and I. Carlos, this is my friend Hermione." She said. He took Hermione's hand and kissed it.

"Another beautiful lady, welcome." He lifted the thick velvet rope and directed them inside, to the great displeasure of the people who had been waiting in line for hours.

"Thanks Carlos! I love ya you big bloke!" Ginny yelled to him over the pumping music. Taking Hermione by the hand and pulling her through the heavy crowd, Ginny led her to the bar located in the back of the club. "Two fire whiskeys!" She ordered from the bartender.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What? It's the only way to get you to loosen up. Oy! Bartender! You better make that four!" She called, holding up four fingers. Slamming the drinks down on the counter and smirking at Ginny, the bartender said, "That'll be four pounds." Hermione fumbled for her purse, but Ginny snatched it out of her hands.

"It's all on me. Just take your shots." She said with a mischievous grin. Hermione picked up the first one warily, and took a sip. She flinched slightly at its strong flavor and burning sensation. Getting up her nerve, she opened up her throat and knocked back the rest of her drink.

"Now that," Ginny raised her glass to Hermione. "Is what I'm talking about." She threw back her drink as well, and after two more fire whiskeys each they sauntered on to the packed dance floor. Hermione moved with the beat. Her hips swaying, feet stepping, hands moving freely along her hips and thighs, head back and smiling, she felt the unmistakable feeling of carelessness and freedom, or, perhaps it was the alcohol. Which ever it was, she didn't care. Men came from the surrounding tables to dance with her. They rubbed against her in sexual ways, a majority of them wanting a free feel rather than a dance. She would leave them before they could get too grabby because, after all, she wasn't i that /i drunk. Her head was buzzing, and she was engulfed by the feeling of euphoria. She was about to go back to the bar for another drink when a hand grabbed hers, keeping her on the dance floor.

He twirled her twice, and then pulled her close to him. He expertly slipped an arm around her waist with his free hand, his other one still holding onto hers. Her movements mirrored his perfectly as they danced in flawlessly in tempo. She dropped his hand and snaked her now free arm around his neck and she pushed her body tightly into his. He let the hand on her back travel lower on to her butt, and he pulled her to him with each stressed beat in the music. She felt his leg prying her knees apart, and she obliged by widening her stance. His leg sandwiched between hers and they continued to grind, until the music changed to something a little more… danceable.

They parted slightly, and his hand went back up to her hip. Her hand reclaimed his and with the other she rested it on his shoulder. They danced the dance of love, of passion; the tango. He pushed on her hip, knowing that she would remember the steps. Her eyes were closed, trying to count out the beat. It wasn't hard, and came most naturally. However, her eyes remained closed. She still hadn't gotten a good view of her obviously very talented dance partner, but the familiar scent, the way her skin tingled under his touch, and the dance routine that only two dancers and a choreographer knew by heart told her who this person was.

Draco.

Hermione hooked her leg around his and tilted her head back, as she would always do, and waited for him to dip her, but he never did. Draco stood there holding her close, just staring at her face, glowing beautifully in the soft red light that was being beamed onto the dance floor. She brought her head back up, and slowly opened her eyes. She could see him perfectly, only a couple inches from her own face. Their bodies pressed together, hearts racing, minds blank. Hermione could feel his hot breath on her cheek, but she was sure that he could feel hers as well. She glanced down at his lips, then back up to his eyes. Her head instinctively tilted to the right, and Draco wasted no time moving in to kiss her passionately on the mouth.

Her hands were in his hair now, and he had one hand on her back, one hand on her neck. They could taste the lingering flavor of fire whiskey in each other's mouths. His tongue probed its way in to her mouth, and she showed no hesitation whatsoever as to letting it in. She kissed back feverishly while slowly backing up off of the dance floor. She kept going backwards until she felt her back hit something solid and wall-like. Hermione, while never a big supporter of pubic displays of affection, could not possibly give a flying hippogriffs ass if anyone saw her necking heatedly with Draco at the moment. She missed him in every conceivable way, and now she wanted him, and didn't care who knew it.

"Come with me." He mumbled against her lips. She didn't reply, but rather just continued kissing him with vigor. Pulling her to him as tight as he could, he apparated them to Cornwall, his beach side estate. It started there, and now he intended on making it come full circle. Fumbling drunkenly in the dark, they managed to make it upstairs without their lips parting once. Pushing her on to the bed, Draco quickly shed his shirt before lowering himself back on top of her. He felt around her back for the dress zipper, but unable to find it, he broke away from her to give her a questioning look. Taking the hint, Hermione unzipped the dress, which opened on the _side_, not the back. Fighting with it a bit because it was so darn tight, she was finally able to wriggle out of it and kick it off.

Feeling slightly foolish for not being able to find the bloody zipper, but too horny and in love to care, Draco moved to her neck. He knew just where to kiss her, and just how hard to bite. They knew the ins and outs of each others bodies, and they knew what they liked and didn't like. After all, they had done this before…

"_Anti-pregnato_." Draco smoothly whispered, his wand pointed at her abdomen.

They were hurried in their love making, furiously grabbing at one another as if wanting to do it before one of them realized what they were doing and backed out. That was mostly Hermione, who was fighting to keep the thoughts out of her head. However, once Draco had pushed in to her, forgetting didn't seem to be a problem anymore. It was the kind of love making that only two people who are so crazy in love with each other, that they don't even realize how strong the feelings really are can have. Throughout all the sinful moans and the blissful gasps, the immeasurable love was there, driving them wild. They couldn't stop; they couldn't get enough of one another, and tonight was their night to make up for the long time apart. When they finally fell asleep in the early morning, they both did so with content grins on their faces.

Ginny pranced through the front door of the Burrow in a very happy and slightly intoxicated mood. Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table with her husband drinking tea when Ginny skipped in for a glass of water.

"Where is Hermione?" Molly asked.

"Out." Ginny said simply, unable to keep the smirk off her face.

"Out where?" Arthur asked.

"Just out. Don't worry, she's in good… hands." Ginny giggled. Taking a drink of her water and then setting it on the counter, she turned to her parents.

"Let's just say that it's safe to assume Nicolas is spending the night here tonight." She told them. "Good night." She skipped up to her bedroom, giggling all the way. Molly and Arthur exchanged curious, yet understanding glances, but neither one said a word.

The next morning, Hermione woke gently to the sound of wardrobe doors opening and closing, and the soft jingle of a belt being fastened. She opened her eyes and sat up, holding the sheet close to her naked body. Draco's side of the bed was empty, but when she looked up she saw his buttoning up his shirt. Running a hand through his damp hair (he must have already taken a shower) he looked back at her with an expression that was impossible to read. Neither one had said a word since they had left the club last night. Hermione started searching for her dress when something light landed next to her on the bed. They appeared to be clothes. Picking them up, she looked back at Draco questioningly.

"Those are yours. You left them here a long time ago. I think they might be a bit more comfortable than that dress of yours." He said calmly. She nodded, and slipped her legs into the trousers. They were a bit tight, but they still fit fortunately. She pulled the plain tee shirt over her head and pulled her hair back in to a pony tail. As she was pulling on her shoes, he was heading out the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned to her.

"I have to pick Issy from her grandmother's, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." He said, his face still holding a world of confusion for Hermione because she wasn't able to tell what he was thinking. She nodded once more, her eyes cast down towards the floor. A second later she saw black shoes standing in front of her. She looked up but before she could say anything, Draco took her chin in his hand and pulled her to him. He kissed her softly on the mouth, he tongue working its way in to her mouth determinedly but with a sense of gentleness as well. She melted in to him, her eyes closing and her mouth relaxing to savor the kiss. He pulled back and looked in to her eyes briefly before he turned to leave. Just as he was almost out the door, Hermione spoke.

"Mellowood Flats, Surrey, room 4B." She said plainly. He looked back at her and nodded. There was no need for her to tell him it was her address, he knew what it was. Hermione could her him leaving through the fireplace. Gathering her purse, she apparated back to the Burrow. Landing smack dab in the middle of the kitchen, she set her things down and started making herself a cup of coffee. As she was adding the cream, a voice from behind her startled her, causing her to jump and spill cream on to the counter.

"Well somebody's back late. Where were you all evening?" Hermione was relieved to see it was only Ginny, sitting at the table cradling her own cup of coffee and smirking. Sitting down across from her, Hermione took a deep breath.

"I was off having sex ninety five zillion times with Draco." Hermione said in to her cup without any enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Hermione, if I just spent the entire night shagging the hottest man alive who I just so happen to be in love with, I would be a little happier than this." Ginny said.

"I don't mean to make it sound so depressing; it was fantastic, really, bloody brilliant. I forgot how good he was, but I just feel a bit odd."

"Mione, that's not odd, that's the release of sexual tension from not having been shagged in five years." Ginny said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't think that's it Gin." Hermione started. "It's something more, something like…"

"Love?" She suggested. When Hermione didn't say anything, Ginny continued. "Mione, when was the last time you felt honest to Merlin, can't eat, can't sleep, can't live without that person, pure, genuine love for someone who was not your offspring?" She asked. After a moment of thinking, Hermione answered.

"Six years ago."

"And who was that love for?" Ginny pressed.

"Draco."

"Well, now the only question is, why are you still sitting here?" She said with a smile. Hermione gave a sheepish grin. She looked up at the big clock over the stove. It read 12:05 PM. Jumping up from her chair, she ran up the stairs.

"I'm borrowing your clothes!" She yelled over her shoulder to Ginny. Turning the corner sharply and sliding into Ginny's room, she slammed the door shut behind her. Stripping the clothes she had on and rummaging around in Ginny's wardrobe, she found a nice pair of blue jeans and a cute red blouse. Pulling them on, she furiously ran a hairbrush through her hair and slipped her feet into flip flops as she rushed back downstairs.

"Where's Nicky?" She demanded, out of breath but smiling.

"Ron's old room." Ginny said, laughing at Hermione.

Running back up the stairs, she barged into Ron's room where Ron and Harry were showing Nicky a bunch of different Quidditch plays.

"Hermione…" Harry said when he saw her enter. She extended her hand towards Nicky and gave it a little shake to show the urgency.

"Come on Nicky, we've got to go. Come on! Come on!" He hopped off the bed and took her hand. Running to keep up with his mother's long strides, Nicky followed her back into the kitchen. Hearing the yelling and doors slamming, Molly and Arthur came in to investigate.

"What's going on here?" Arthur asked.

"I'm in love!" Hermione shouted, throwing the hand that wasn't holding Nicky's into the air. "I am absolutely, crazy, out of my bloody mind in love!" She announced. Ginny was still laughing, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were grinning, slightly confused, and Harry and Ron's jaws hung open from where they stood on the stairs. "Ginny could you please take Nicolas to his practice? I need to be somewhere." She said with almost a proud tone of voice.

"Oh of course." She said, taking Nicky by the hand and apparating him to the park.

Draco paced the park while Isabelle zipped around on her broom. They were late. _She_ was late. He couldn't get his mind off of her. His mind kept replaying the scenes from last night over and over again and it was driving him mad. _Mellowood Flats, Surrey, room 4B_. The only words she spoke to him the entire time, the only thing he was capable of thinking at the moment. He heard someone popping in, and he saw Nicky running to join the other children. Looking back, he expected to Hermione, but instead he saw the youngest Weasley. He walked up to her, dying to know where the girl he loved was.

"Wea-Ginny, where is Hermione?" He asked her. She put a hand casually on her hip and the other hand up to her forehead to shield the sun from her eyes.

"I don't know."

"I don't know? What do you mean 'I don't know'? You have her kid, you must know." He pressed.

"I don't know. She just left. To go looking for you I suppose, said that she had to 'be somewhere'. I guess she thought she could catch you before you left. Who knows Malfoy…" She stopped at looked at his pained expression. "Listen, I don't particularly like you, but you make Mione happy, and you treat her well, so I will watch your kid. Go find her." She said. He didn't need telling twice.

"Thank you." He said before apparating away.

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled. She had just popped into his house, and she yelled his name as she ran up the stairs to the bedroom. She looked in, but saw nothing but the bed, still unmade from their late night activities. Back downstairs, she tried the library, but he wasn't there either. It appeared that they house was empty. Sighing and apparating to her own flat, she stood in the middle of her common room, unsure what to do next.

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled, running through his house looking for her. He had missed her by about five seconds. Realizing it was empty, he racked his brain trying to think of something. _…Mellowood Flats, Surrey, room 4B..._ The address drifted across his thoughts. "She has to be there." He said to himself. "She has to be."

Hermione was about to just go back to the park, when she heard a pop behind her. Turning around, she saw Draco standing there, out of breath with his hair flopping in his eyes.

"Hermione…" He breathed.

"Draco." A small smile slipped onto her face. In two long strides he had crossed the room and had her in his arms. Their lips connected and they kissed each other intensely. Draco's arms encircled Hermione's waist and he lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around him. Moving his arms down and gripping under her butt so that he had a more secure hold on her, they slowly pulled away and looked at each other.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered. The words were music to his ears.

"I love you too Hermione… so much." He set her down and kissed her again. It reminded him of the very first time they kissed, way back six years ago on a couch in the Head's common room. He smiled against her lips at the memory, and he could feel her lips curving upwards too as she remembered the very same thing as he. This was right, this was how it was supposed to be. Stretching her arms up and around his neck, she fit herself into him, and the arms around her waist pulled her closer. They stayed like that for some time, just letting the feeling of being in one another's warm embrace be enough to fill them up with all the love they had been missing out on. Draco slowly rubbed Hermione's back in small circles, causing her to give a deep sigh.

"What was that for?" He asked, pulling back just slightly so he could look her in the eye. She cupped his face in both of her hands and stared deeply into his gorgeous blue grey eyes.

"I love you. That's what it was for. I love you I love you I lo-" She was cut off by yet another soft kiss. It was shorter than the rest, but it spoke volumes.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know, and I am never letting you go again. Not you or Nicky…" His eyes widened, and shortly after, so did Hermione's.

"Oh god, the kids!" She said. "I completely forgot!" They apparated back to the park, where they discovered Ginny showing Isabelle and Nicky small magic tricks. Walking towards them hand in hand, Ginny looked up and smiled at them. Giving Hermione a small wink as she sat down next to her, Ginny pulled Isabelle into her lap. Draco sat behind Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

"This is a bright little one you've got here Malfoy." Ginny said while braiding Isabelle's hair.

"Yes, well she takes after me." He said cockily.

"If you hadn't graduated second only to me I would laugh at you for that." Hermione said lightly.

"Hey!" He exclaimed pretending to be offended. The adults laughed. Nicky scooted over to his mother and pointed to Draco.

"Mum?" He asked.

"Yes Nicolas?"

"Is he my new dad?" He asked curiously. Hermione was quite taken aback by her son's forward question, unsure as to how to answer it.

"Er… eh well I- um…" She struggled to find the right words. Draco kissed her shoulder from behind, and Hermione could have sworn that she felt his lips smiling into her skin. "We will take about it later pumpkin." Hermione was finally able to give a reasonable answer.

"I like you." Isabelle stated from Ginny's lap in reference to Hermione.

"Thank you." She said in return. "I like you too."

"Do you love my daddy?" She asked curiously. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled.

"Yes I do. I do very much." She told Issy, but looking at Draco. He kissed lovingly on the cheek.

"Well…" Ginny said moving Isabelle from her lap and standing up. "I can see I am not longer needed here, so I believe I will be off to do some shopping. Have fun." She smiled as she slipped her shoes back on. Hermione stood to give her best friend a hug.

"Thank you bunches Gin."

"Don't mention it. But now I have some bloke scoping of my own to do." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Hermione laughed.

"Bye Gin."

"Bye." She waved over her shoulder. Hermione sat back down next to Draco and he slipped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and together they watched their children play on the grass in front of them.

"Well aren't we a pretty picture." Draco remarked. Hermione chuckled.

"Yes we are." She agreed, feeling happier than she ever felt before.

_****_

The following month, Hermione and Nicolas moved in with Draco and Isabelle. The move was very easy on Nicky and he took to Draco immediately, since he had never met his own father. Isabelle, however, needed a little more time. Hermione understood, and she knew Issy would come around in her own time. Until then, they would just be friends.

During brunch with Hermione's parents in late November of that year, Draco proposed to Hermione, who, to no one's surprise, gleefully accepted. The ring was the same one that he had given her their seventh year. He had held on to it for safe keeping. The happy couple didn't want to waste any time on an engagement, and planned the wedding to be around Christmas time. Christmas Eve to be exact.

The morning of her wedding, Hermione woke in her bedroom and when she looked out her window she found that everything was covered in a beautiful blanket of white. She was staying with her parents, while Draco stayed at their house, and the kids were with Molly and Arthur. Her wedding gown was hanging neatly on the back of her door, and she could feel her excitement bubbling up inside her at the sight of it. It was a magnificent dress; it was a classic white without straps. It smoothly hugged her curves in an elegant and very tasteful way. It widened and puffed slightly after her hips then gently billowed out around her to the floor. She stretched her arms about her head and gave a content moan. She sunk back under the fluffy duvet covet with a dazed grin on her face.

"I'm getting married today." She said out loud to herself.

"Yes you are darling."

"Mum! I didn't realize you had come in!" Hermione sat back up and looked at her mother. She handed Hermione a cup of tea and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Are you nervous?" She asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not, actually. This is what I want, and I'm sure of it. I know Draco loves me, and I know I love him. This just seems… right, you know?" Hermione answered, taking a drink of her hot tea. Her mum nodded wisely.

"Yes, yes I understand. And I am very happy for you Hermione. I just want you to remember…"

"Oh mother not _again_ please…" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I just want you to remember, love someone with all your heart, trust them with your life, but do not let them control you. Just be yourself." She said motherly. "And about this honeymoon…"

"Mum, stop right there. I already have two children, do you really want to continue that speech?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at her. Mrs. Granger looked down at her hands.

"No, no I suppose not. Well anyways Hermione, there is breakfast waiting for you downstairs when you're ready." She kissed Hermione on the forehead and left. Hermione sighed. _I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married, I'm getting married…_ She thought grinning. Dragging herself out of bed, she sleepily wandered downstairs and plopped into a seat at the breakfast table next to her father.

"Morning daddy." She said taking a bite of bacon.

"Good morning pumpkin. How are you this fine morning?" He asked ruffling her already messy hair.

"Good." She answered, continuing to eat.

"Don't fill up darling," He mother warned. "It would be terrible if you were too bloated to fit into your dress."

"I know mum." She said blandly.

"Now who is it that is doing you hair? Ginerva?" Her mother asked curiously.

"Yes mum."

"And she is in… what was the name of that color?" She asked, referring to the bridesmaid dress.

"Raspberry Truffle mum."

"Oh yes, that's right." She took a bite of her toast. "It's quite a lovely color, you did a nice job picking out the color pallets for everything."

"Thanks mum."

"Now what are we-"

"For goodness sakes Jane, give the girl a break. She just woke up, and if you want to review everything we still have all the sample layouts." Mr. Granger said. Hermione silently blessed her father for shutting up her mother.

"Well I'm going to go get dressed and take my dress over to the church, then I'm going to deliver Isabelle's dress to the Burrow, so I suppose I will see you again when its time for…" She paused, letting the words sit on the tip of her tongue for a moment. "When its time for me to get married." They smiled at her and she went upstairs. Throwing on a jean skirt and a jumper, she flooed to the church. (it was in a magical community)

"Ah Mrs. Malfoy, there you are. I'm Sylvia, I will be showing you to your room where you can get ready before the ceremony." A kind looking woman who appeared to be in her late forties.

"Oh thank you, but you know I'm not Mrs. Malfoy just yet…"

"Yes, yes of course, but it is only a matter of time dear." She led her down a narrow hallway and opened a wooden door at the very end. Pushing it open and ushering Hermione in, she took the dress from her hands and hung it up on a hook. There was dark, shiny hardwood flooring, and stool covered with a plush cushion in the corner, seated in front of a vintage looking vanity.

"There is a lavatory over there," She pointed to another door to Hermione's left. "And we always advise our brides to use the loo _before_ they put on the dress. Horrible incident last week, the bride dipped the train of the dress into the toilet on accident. Terrible really… bridesmaids all around with drying spells from their wands trying to blow dry the dress, and then the shrinkage…" She looked at Hermione's bored expression and stopped. "Well, I believe that's everything. You are to b wed a two o'clock, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Until then." She shook Hermione's hand and left her in the room. Checking to make sure she still had Isabelle's flower girl dress, she apparated to the Burrow.

"Give it here Issy!" Nicky yelled.

"No, sorry I don't think I will." She said snottily.

"I want it back! It's my mum's!" He stuck out his hand, and waited for her to give it back.

"Too bad. I think I'll keep it. It's pretty." Isabelle slipped the ring onto her finger and looked at it.

"It looks better on my mum, now hand it over!" He gritted his teeth and glared.

"No." She said defiantly.

Hermione popped in to the scene of the two children arguing. Molly was by her side he instant she appeared.

"What's going on?" She asked her.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I just didn't know what to do. I couldn't take it from her, but she just wont give it back."

"Give what back?"

"She has your wedding ring." Molly said sadly. Hermione's face fell and her heart sunk. She had thought something like this might happen, and fortunately, she had worked out a plan with Draco earlier. Hermione turned to Molly and handed her the dress.

"This is her dress, please ask her to put it on. She might refuse, but after Draco gets here…"

"What do you mean, 'after Draco gets here'?" Hermione took out her mobile phone that she had purchased for her and Draco for times like these when they weren't supposed to see each other. Dialing the number, he quickly answered after the first ring.

"Hello? Hermione? Can you hear me?"

"Draco I can hear you just fine." He still was a little unsure when it came to telephones. "But we have a little problem. Issy had stolen my wedding ring from Nicky and she won't give it back."

"I'll be right over. Get Ginny and go to the church. I'll handle it." They hung up and Hermione smiled at Molly.

"No worries, everything will be fine, but I must go before he gets here. Bad luck you know…" She ran upstairs and knocked on Ginny's door. Ginny came out, dress in hand, ready to go. Just as they were about to apparate they heard Draco's voice floating upstairs. Knowing the problem would soon be solved, they left.

"Issy, why don't you come have a little talk with your old man for a minute eh?" He crouched down to her eye level. He was already dressed smartly in his tuxedo, with his hair combed neatly. Taking her by the hand, he led her outside to the little pond in the Weasley's back yard. He found a stump and he sat down on it, and then hoisted Issy onto his lap. "What'cha got there sweetie?" He tapped the back of her hand. Slowly, she uncurled her fingers to reveal Hermione gold wedding band that Draco had given the ring bearer (Nicky) to hold onto. "Now why do you have Hermione's wedding ring Isabelle?" He asked gently. Isabelle started to cry, and squeezed her hand shut again.

"You can't get married now. I have her ring. She can't be my mum now." She said tearfully with a bit of spite in her voice. Draco sighed.

"Issy, I thought you were okay with this. I thought you liked Hermione, because you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"Hermione loves you very much, and she is very excited to become a part of our family."

"I do, but-"

"You do what?"

"I do like her but I miss my real mum, and what if you and me can't play together anymore?"

"Munchkin that would never happen and I know you miss your real mum, but we need to move on. Do you think your mum would want you to be mean to Hermione and be sad like this?" After a moment of silence, Isabelle answered.

"No."

"Now I have something for you," Draco pulled out a dark blue velvet box. He handed it to her. "This is from me to you, so that you never forget that I love you and you will always be my little girl." She opened the box and inside there was a little tiny ring. It had a silver band with a small pink heart in the center. The heart sparkled in the sunlight, and removing it from its box, Draco slid the ring onto her index finger.

"It's pretty." She said, looking at it intently.

"Yes, and I'm glad you like it." He kissed her on the cheek. "Now do you think I could have Hermione's ring back?" She nodded and handed it to him. "That's my girl." He carried her back inside. He handed the ring back to Nicky, who snatched it from him and put it protectively into his vest pocket. As he set her down, he gave her a serious look. "I think you should apologize to Nicky too, you shouldn't have said those things." She sighed.

"Alright, if I have to."

"You have to." He gave her a little push in his direction. He checked his watch. 1:15 PM, it read. "Oh Merlin I've got to get going. Molly, you and Arthur are bringing the kids, right?" He checked with her. She nodded.

"You look very dashing, now go finish getting ready, and do remember to breathe!" She added as he left.

At 1:50 PM, Ginny stood behind Hermione arranging her veil and her fluffing her gown. Hermione was taking slow, deep breaths.

"Nervous?" Ginny asked.

"No, not really, I mean, I'm ready for this." She said confidently. A minute passed. "Okay maybe just a little…" She admitted. "But don't go and tell me it's normal, I know that already." She snapped as an afterthought.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." Ginny said innocently. Hermione took a few more deep breaths. She looked over at Ginny. She raised her arms up.

"How do I look?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Do you remember the way you looked at the Christmas Ball your seventh year?"

"Yes."

"Well you look ten times more beautiful then that night." Ginny complimented. "And do you remember Draco's reaction then?"

"Yes."

"Well I think this time they are going to have to cart the poor guy off because he is going to have a heart attack when he sees you." Hermione smiled.

"Well Merlin I hope not, I would hate to be a widow before I'm even I wife." Hermione said with a small smile. A moment later she stopped smiling. "Oh dear Merlin, you don't think he's really going to have a heart attack do you?" She sounded panicked.

"Oh jeeze Mione, I was only kidding. Nothing will happen to your beloved Draco except a loss of words and a hard on."

"Gin!" Hermione smacked her with her bouquet.

"Ouch! Hey!" She laughed. At five minutes to two, Nicky and Isabelle came in along with Hermione's parents. Nicky looked excited, but Isabelle was staring at the ground looking embarrassed. When she finally looked up at Hermione, Hermione gave her a warm understanding smile. Isabelle dropped her basket of flower petals and ran towards Hermione. She grabbed her by the legs and hugged her tight. Hermione bent down to hug the small girl. She kissed her on the top of the head and whispered softly to her.

"It's okay, we can be friends."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it; I won't do it again…" She said shakily.

"It's okay Isabelle, we will work it out." Hermione soothed. Music began to play, and her father moved towards her.

"It's time Hermione." Isabelle unattached herself from Hermione's legs, and Ginny rushed to re-fluff it. Her mother gave her a hug, and Hermione bent to give Nicky a kiss on the cheek before he started the progression to the alter.

"See you out there." Ginny said, giving her one last hug and a go-get-'em smile. Everyone let except her father. He extended his arm to her.

"Ready to go knock their socks off?" He asked. She smiled and took his arm.

"As always daddy."

The wedding march started playing, and Draco's heart began to race. He was fiddling with his cuff links, trying to keep himself calm. Ron and Harry stood next to him as his best men. They had finally accepted the fact that if Hermione was going to marry him then he couldn't be _too much_ of an asshole. However, they struck an agreement that if he ever hurt Hermione they had first dibs on beating him to a pulp. He saw Isabelle walking down the aisle, tossing flower petals as she went, with Nicky right by her side. Ginny was a few steps behind them, attracting quite a bit of attention from the young male guests. He could have sworn he saw her winking at someone. As everyone stood up, he knew that Hermione must be coming soon. He held his breath as he saw a glint of white coming around the corner.

She slowly, gracefully walked down the aisle on the arm of her father, as if floating, instead of walking. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her eyes were shining, her hair cascading down her shoulders radiantly, and that dress… he loved the dress, the dress was gorgeous, but the dress needed to come off. Off to reveal a bodacious… _Bad Draco! Stop it! Ceremony now, shag later! Come on, pull yourself together man_! He yelled at himself. He started to feel a little lightheaded, and that's when he remembered he wasn't breathing. He let out the breath he had been holding in and tried to remember to breath like a normal human being this time. His eyes hadn't left Hermione's since he first saw her, but now she saw turning to her father. She kissed him on the cheek and then turned to him and reached for his hands.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered. Her smile became even brighter, if that was possible.

"You don't look too bad either." She whispered back. He smirked one of his famous Malfoy smirks. _Oh yeah, I know I look good_. He thought smugly.

"_Conceited bastard_." Draco heard someone mumbled. He turned and glared at Ron, who gave a glare back. When Draco faced Hermione again, he saw that she was glaring fiercely at Ron herself, but this time Ron blushed and mouthed 'sorry' to Hermione. The priest cleared his throat and the ceremony began…

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here on the eve of Christmas to celebrate the joyous union of this witch, and this wizard, through the bonds of marriage…"

"…Love is patient; love is kind and envies no one. Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude; never selfish, not quick to take offense. Love keeps no score of wrongs; does not gloat over other men's sins, but delights in the truth. There is nothing love can not face; there is no limit to its faith, its hope, and its endurance…"

Draco took the rings from Nicky.

"… Draco, do you take Hermione to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

He squeezed Hermione's hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "I do." He slid the gold band onto her ring finger.

"Hermione, do you take Draco to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She slid the ring onto his finger as he had done to her.

"Then it is with great honor that I now pronounce you wizard and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Draco leaned in and brushed his lips onto Hermione's. Her arms found their place around his neck and she opened his lips with her own, and softly slipped in a little bit of tongue. He was beginning to respond when she pulled away smiling. A bit disappointed that the kiss was over (hey, they were in church and it wouldn't look good to start necking in front of family anyways) but understanding and know he would get more later (hint hint) he laced his fingers with hers and together they walked down the aisle past their cheering friends and family members.

At their reception, pictures were taken, congratulations given, champagne and fire whiskey drunken, food eaten, speeches made, and music played, but the only part that they young couple couldn't wait to get to was their first dance as husband and wife. Draco stood up and offered Hermione his hand, which she happily took without hesitation. As they stepped onto the dance floor, they got a few cat calls from people who saw them dance together at Hogwarts so many years ago. Pulling her tight to him, Draco kept one hand in hers and the other on her back as the music began to play. "One Fine Day" sung by Natalie Merchant.

_One fine day_

_You'll look at me_

_And you will know_

_Our love was meant to be_

_One fine day_

_You're gonna want me for your girl_

"When was the last time I told you how much I love you?" Draco whispered into her ear as they moved to the music.

_The arms I long for_

_Will open wide_

_And you'll be proud_

_To have me by your side_

_One fine day_

_You're gonna want me for your girl_

"Hmm," Hermione pretended to think. "I don't remember."

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…" He whispered huskily so that only she could hear. Hermione smiled.

_Though I know you're the kind of boy_

_Who only wants to run around_

_I'll keep waiting and someday, darling_

_You'll come to me_

_When you want to settle down, oh_

"Did you know," She started.

"Mmm?"

"That I have never been happier than I am when I am dancing with you?"

_One fine day_

_We'll meet once more_

_And then you'll want_

_The love you threw away before_

_One fine day_

_You're gonna want me for your girl_

"Did you know," He countered. "That I have never loved anyone the same way that I love you."

"That sounds familiar." She mused.

"Mmm, it should. That is what you said to me the last night we were together at Hogwarts." He said. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I meant it you know. Every word."

"Yes, I know." The music faded out and into another song and the guests clapped respectfully. Over her shoulder, Draco saw something that he could not help laughing at.

"Mi, take a look behind you." He told her. She brought herself away from him and turned. She burst out laughing as she saw Nicky and Isabelle trying to dance with each other. Hermione and Draco watched as Isabelle tried to instruct Nicky on how to do it properly, which he would have none of (not with his mother's temper he inherited) so Isabelle stomped on his foot with her tiny heel. Nicky pushed her back and then stormed off, leaving a very mad Issy behind. Still laughing, Hermione turned back to Draco.

"Dance classes for the both of them right away." She said through her giggles.

Four months later, Hermione was pregnant once again. This time, with twins. One boy and one girl. They were born Ariel Ginerva Malfoy and Christopher Zachary Malfoy. It had been a true test of love, but Hermione and Draco finally got the fairy tale ending that they had wanted. Not that it didn't hold its fair share of difficulties, Hermione and Draco fought almost as much as Nicky and Issy, but there was just so much love in the household that there was no way their arguments could go unresolved. When Nicky and Issy grew old enough, they were accepted into Hogwarts. Nicky to Gryffindor, and Issy to Slytherin, and there parents? Well they wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End (for real)**

Ahhh, it feels good to have it completed. I'm happy with the way it ended. Are you? Tell me, leave me a review. I hope that when I get another story up here (when ever that is…) that you will read it. Many hugs and kisses,

-dracofan22


End file.
